Sperion
Years of hard work by a secret society of mages in Vidalia have resulted in a powerful new weapon system: the Sperion weapon system! Equip a Sperion to boost your attributes and summon powerful magical weapons that make you look stronger as well as cooler. in-game description The Sperion is a system for characters reborn in the plane Scion or above that offers passive increases in stats. Acquiring your Sperion The Sperion Master in Starglade is the person to talk to about aquiring a sperion. To accept the Sperion quest, you have to Rebirth to plane Scion or above. Any Scion+ character can accept the quests, which involves fighting monsters in the Heavenly Isle, you can access these maps by talking to Ardhon the Guardian, however, he require you to be level 75+ to enter. You can get around this requirement by using the marriage teleport ring or recieving the Rebirth Quest for killing the Fallen Angel, then talking to the Goddess of Fate in Tyria Village again. She will offer to teleporte you to the Floran Everglades section of the Heavenly Isle. When there simply click the monster link in your quest list to go to it's location Both the attack and defense sperion quests can be done concurrently. Also, even a newly ascended level 30-40 should be able to kill the monsters. Don't be worried about the color of the creature (it will appear red to you), or at least try it before giving up. If you find that the monsters are too hard, or take too much time to kill, you can party up with another player, since, as long as you are in the same party and map, the kills of your partymates will count towards you quest. Attack Sperion Quest Visit the Sperion Master in Starglade and accept the Sperion Quest. Go to Heavenly Isle and Kill Daderon Giant x 999 Kill Achenon Wolf x 999 Requires 1 open inventory slot Return to the Sperion Master in Starglade to claim your Sperion. Defense Sperion Quest Visit the Sperion Master in Starglade and accept the Sperion Quest. Go to Heavenly Isle and Kill Eternal Shaman x 999 Kill Withervine x 999 Requires 1 open inventory slot Return to the Sperion Master in Starglade to claim your Sperion. Required Materials All sperion interactions take place from the sperion tab in your inventory. *Gold (for socketing and morphing) *Crystal Essence (for upgrading) *Earth Soul Orb (for upgrading) *Sperion Socketing Rod (for socketing) *Sperion Gems (for socketing) *Soul Print (for morphing) *Purified Crystal (for morphing) Sperion material dungeons There are two special dungeons that gives materials for use with your sperion; The Spernal ruins and the Nargon Realm The Spernal Ruins drop bound Sperion Socketing Rod Shards and Sperion Gems, and can be done 5 times a day The Nargon Realm monsters drop Earth Soul Orbs and can be done 3 times a day Morphing Requirements Note: Requirements are not cumulative, that is, each morph takes the materials listed here to get to the next stage. Mortal Defense/Attack Sperion: *Level 20 Defense/Attack Sperion *3 Soul Print *10 Purified Crystal *30 silver Superior Mortal Defense/Attack Sperion: *Level 30 Defense/Attack Mortal Sperion *10 Soul Print *12 Purified Crystal *80 silver Earth Defense/Attack Sperion: *Level 40 Superior Mortal Defense/Attack Sperion *20 Soul Print *24 Purified Crystal Superior Earth Defense/Attack Sperion: *Level 50 Earth Defense/Attack Sperion *40 Soul Print *48 Purified Crystal *4 gold Sky Defense/Attack Sperion: *Level 60 Superior Earth Defense/Attack Sperion *80 Soul Print *72 Purified Crystal *8 gold 50 silver Superior Sky Defense/Attack Sperion: *Level 70 Sky Defense/Attack Sperion *120 Soul Print *108 Purified Crystal *16 gold 10 silver Immortal Defense/Attack Sperion: *Level 80 Superior Sky Defense/Attack Sperion *180 Soul Print *162 Purified Crystal *27 gold 40 silver Superior Immortal Defense/Attack Sperion: *Level 90 Immortal Defense/Attack Sperion *260 Soul Print *243 Purified Crystal *41 gold 19 silver Eternal Defense/Attack Sperion: * Level 100 Superior Immortal Defense/Attack Sperion * 711 Soul Print * 700 Purified Crystal * 71 gold 10 silver Superior Eternal Defense/Attack Sperion: * Level 110 Eternal Defense/Attack Sperion * 1011 Soul Print * 1000 Purified Crystal * 91 gold 10 silver Sperion Stats The sperion may be leveled with Earth Soul Orbs, which gives a boost in stats for the sperion. The below are correspondingly to the sperion picked (+PDEF and +MDEF with the Defense Sperion, +ATK and +MATK with the Attack Sperion) Note: Leveling each sperion to the max level, besides the Superior Immortal Sperion, gives the system message: System:Player successfully increased Sperion to max level; Spherion Attributes are now maxed out; Sperion can be used to upgrade more powerful Spherions! Leveling the Superior Immortal Sperion every 20 levels besides the last gives the system message: System:Player Sperion was successfully upgraded to level (20, 40, 60, 80), it's shining beacon lights the world. Leveling the Superior Immortal Sperion to max level gives the system message: System: Morphing Aesthetics Upon reaching certain morphs of the sperion, the sperion takes up an appearance around you. This sperion appearance is purely cosmetic, but the upgrade itself gives boosts. Attack/Defense Sperion holds no aesthetic appearance. Socketing Sperions can be socketed with up to 3 sockets where you can socket special sperion gems. For socketing you need Sperion Socketing Rods, these are made from 20 sperion socketing rod shards, which can be combined by simply double clicking the stack of shards in your inventory. The rods can be used via the "Socket" tab in the sperion interface, or from the item socketing window. To socket, just insert your sperion in the Sperion slot (Or Equipment slot if using the item socketing window) and click the locked slot, the Required window will show how many rods you need to open the slot. The stat boost given by Gems depend on their level(see the Sperion Gems section for a list), and certain combinations of gems can give special passive effects. Sperion Gems When you have socketed your sperion, you can slot sperion gems into the sockets to improve the stat boosts of your sperion Sperion Gem Combinations By socketing sperion gems into your sperion you can increase your stats, however, certain combinations of gems of the same level have additional effects. There are two combinations available for each special combination, one using gems giving physical and one magic stat increases, but other than that, their effect is the same. The following tables shows the different combinations Beast Heart Three-dimensional Defense Blood Breaking Kill Holy Seal Demonic Gift Liturgic Elemental Absolute Control Category:Equipment Category:Game Mechanics